Paralyzed
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Amy Rose decides to take a nap one day, but soon discovers something horrible...


**Author's Note: **Enjoy... :)

* * *

**Paralyzed**

* * *

"SONIC!" a horrible scream ripped through the pink hedgehog's throat and tore through her mouth, piercing the ears of those nearby and almost causing them to go completely deaf. It was _that_ loud and terrible.

Sonic, who was now being pursued by the choleric pink hedgehog, sprinted as fast as he could, not wanting to be caught. He knew that she was going to bonk him on the head repeatedly with that dangerous mallet of hers. Knowing that, he pushed himself to the limit to get away from her, creating a sonic boom and making the pink female blow away.

The blue speedster was gone.

Amy Rose cried out in pain as she tumbled across the ground. When she got to her hands and feet, her body was bruised in some places and there were scratches present here and there. Shaking in fury, the pink hedgehog released an unrestrained scream of rage and flung her hammer outwards, not caring what it made contact with.

Once again, her blue hero had agreed to go on a date with her, but he had stood her up. She begged and begged and begged for him to go out on a date with her and he FINALLY relented, but he didn't keep his word! He ALWAYS did this to her and it was really getting on her nerves! In the end, she was always hurt, which made her depressed.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, SOOOOONNNIIIIC!" the girl howled crazily even though the blue hedgehog couldn't hear her. He was far away from her by now, probably laughing it up with Tails somewhere. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

Amy stood there panting heavily for a few minutes before sinking down to her knees and introducing her face to her hands. That was where she wept. People didn't even go up to her to see if she was okay. They were too scared to after seeing her humongous and terrifying tantrum!

"Amy?"

Hearing a new voice, the pink hedgehog lifted up her head and could see Shadow standing in front of her. Frowning, Amy removed the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "What the heck do you want, Shadow?" she rudely questioned.

"Why are you on the ground crying?" Shadow demanded to know, narrowing his red eyes at the small hedgehog. "It's…disturbing."

Amy got to her feet and folded her arms. "Why do you care, Shadow?" She then sighed and shook her head. "Sonic promised a date with me, but then stood me up, as usual! I just give up already!"

"Hmph," Shadow copied her actions, folding his arms as well. "It's about time you gave up. He's never going to stop and settle down with you. That's just not Sonic."

Amy wanted to whack Shadow with her hammer for spitting out words like that, but she refrained from doing so, knowing that it was horribly true. Sonic would never settle down with her! Still, that didn't stop her from trying! Shaking her head, the pink hedgehog turned away from the black hedgehog and started trekking off back home, sullen.

"Where are you going?" Shadow was beside her, his voice cold as ice.

"Home." Amy deadpanned.

Shadow was beginning to feel sorry for the pink hedgehog, so he decided to do something for her. He really didn't want to, but she was one of his friends. "You can come…to my place, if you want."

Halting in her tracks, the female whirled around to look at him, suspicious. "_What_?"

"You heard what I said."

Amy ruminated about it for a few minutes before smiling, brightening up instantly. "Okay then! I've never been to your place before! I wonder what it looks like!" she exclaimed, all bubbly again.

Shadow was starting to think he had made a big mistake, but he pushed that feeling away and removed a Chaos Emerald from his invisible pocket. He grabbed Amy's arm and then held up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

They vanished.

They appeared in Shadow's place. Amy soon realized that there was nothing special about it. It was like any other ordinary home with a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a couple of bathrooms. The pink hedgehog was mildly disappointed by this. She was expecting something awesome.

"Nice place you got here, Shadow," Amy complimented as she dropped her hammer down onto the black carpet of the living room. "Comfy."

Shadow only grunted in response, sitting down on the living room sofa and staring at a blank TV. Amy plopped down next to him, yawning. Yup, she sure was drowsy.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" asked Amy.

"No."

Amy grinned. "Okay! Thanks, Shadow!" she commented before curling up on her side of the sofa and immediately allowing sleep to snag her and carry her away to dreamland.

Not having anything else to do, the Ultimate Life Form turned on the TV and started watching _The Conjuring_. To him, the movie wasn't horrifying at all. It was amusing, really. No, he never laughed. He just found it amusing to where he would smirk.

**[Hours Later]**

Upon waking up, Amy could hear the TV on and could hear Shadow's breathing beside her, which meant he was still there after all this time. The pink hedgehog couldn't tell what was on the TV, but she was soon going to find out. However, for some reason, she couldn't open her eyes! She couldn't even move her limbs or anything!

Knowing this, panic began to settle in, causing her thoughts to go haywire. Was she paralyzed somehow? Did Shadow do something to her to make her like this? Still struggling to move her body, Amy wanted to cry out to Shadow for help, but her body would not cooperate. Suddenly, without warning, the pink hedgehog began to feel some kind of pressure on her chest. It hurt and it felt like someone was just pushing down on it. The hands were cold and devious, heinous and evil. Amy wanted to cry. She knew this was not Shadow doing this.

As the pressure pushed harder and harder upon the female's chest, she began to hear eerie noises around her. The TV's sounds had been drowned out mysteriously and there was some kind of demonic chant. The chant was being repeated over and over again in a deep voice and foreign language. The language sounded purely _evil_. Poor Amy still fought with all her might to move her body and to cry for help, but it was still useless.

The demonic chants got louder and the pressure on her chest got more painful. Amy so desperately wanted to be saved, but there was no one who could save her, but herself. Realizing this, the pink hedgehog forced herself to calm down. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. You're dreaming, Amy. You're dreaming._ Amy thought to herself, her panic dispersing into nothingness. The evil chants were still piercing her ears and the horrible pressure on her chest was turning into agony, but Amy still kept calm like the wind on a sunny day.

After a moment, she willed herself to move.

She did!

Amy opened her eyes and sat up violently, whipping her head around to look at Shadow and breathing deeply. Shadow was now staring straight at her, knowing something was troubling the pink hedgehog.

"What's the matter?" the black hedgehog wanted to know, seeing the fear in her green eyes. "You look…bothered."

"I…I don't know how to explain it, Shadow…" Amy was trembling now. "I couldn't move. I was awake, but I couldn't move."

Shadow cocked his head to the side like a curious cat would do. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Oh yes, he was skeptical.

"I wasn't dreaming!" snapped Amy, glowering at him in agitation. "It wasn't a dream! I was awake! I thought I was dreaming too, but I remembered that I was awake. I could hear your breathing beside me and I could hear the TV on! There was this evil chant and…and…there was this painful pressure on my chest…" she brought a hand up to her chest, shuddering at the memory.

"You were hallucinating then…" trailed the Ultimate Life Form, uncertain.

Amy got up from the sofa. "I wasn't hallucinating!"

"There is no other logical explanation then, _Amy_," growled Shadow, fed up with her attitude.

"Fine," Amy sat back down, pouting. "Let's just forget it then, okay?"

Shadow didn't respond.

The pink hedgehog brought her attention to the TV, unable to erase the past events from her mind. It was truly horrifying. What if it happened again? What would she do then? Amy really hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

Amy Rose now feared sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **So yeah, Amy experienced sleep paralysis. Look it up if you don't know what that is. I might write a sequel to this story. I don't know. Maybe. We'll see.


End file.
